User talk:Entrea Sumatae/Skills/Ward Against Humour
*Ahem* = ENGLAND ENGLAND ENGLAND!! = —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Malchior ( ) 23:18, 4 May 2008. :This is Guildwiki, thanks. The internet is in American. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:21, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Pfft! You wish. Also sorry for not signing the above, I completely forgot. XP - 11:44, 7 May 2008 (UTC) This attempt at humour has caused milady to suddenly weigh a tonne due to eating millions of crumpets. I wither looking at your shenanigans whilst drinking tea. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] 12:38, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm so lost now...I hope people don't think english people still talk that way. - 05:17, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::They have improved a bit, or we have degraded to a better point more, or whatever. besides, music would not be what it is without the brit influence.-- 05:50, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :::Meh, England owns America. — Warw/Wick 06:32, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Stop living in the past. 06:57, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::::You're the ones living in the past- You're using the old ways of saying things that us brits have thought "well screw that". — Warw/Wick 07:00, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::That doesn't make sense, and you appeased Hitler. 07:13, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Can I point out tat it's the Americans who are spelling words wrong. We British did come up with the language, you know. ::::::::But, we are much bigger then you now. And English is a stupidly complex language compared to others anyways.-- 15:58, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Anyone see the irony in the unsigned post's typo? 18:20, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::@Alari: Lol. Imo, French, German and even Dutch (my motherlanguage!) are harder than English. Btw, it's "bigger th'a'''n you now", rather than "th'e'n". --- -- (s)talkpage 18:24, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Cool. I started a multi-national flame war. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 18:32, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::In actuality, English is one of the simplest languages to learn native, but one of the hardest to learn as a second. -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 18:35, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yeah. Romantic and Asiatic languages have very specific rules about pronunciation, but everything changes constantly in English, so it owns foreigners. 18:36, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Lolwut, I must be English then? Seriously... How can you find English hard? --- -- (s)talkpage 18:38, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::As a second language for people, English can be very difficult with our structure. -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8'']] (T/ 18:40, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Every person who studies languages I have heard of has said that english is among the hardest to learn, obviously I don't have trouble with it as I was raised speaking it, but you get my point. Btw, grammar doesn't mix well with the internet.-- 18:44, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Bah, I give up. Imo, German is much harder, still. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:46, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::QFT Zerak talk 19:01, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::The things I found difficult to learn are the tenses, Afrikaans only has past, present and future :P English is over complicated Silver Sunlight 19:08, 29 May 2008 (UTC) (Resetting)Here's how it is basically. I come from England and speak english. People in America speak a butchered version of english with one of many unique annoying accents that tend to make my ears bleed. SERIOUSLY, WHERE DID THE ANNOING ACCENT COME FROM?! O_O - 06:13, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Wales. 06:15, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ::Many immigrant speakers of other foreign languages, and wales.-- 06:23, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :::Damn them, the sheep shaggers... - 18:40, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Canada did someone forget canada uses the same spelling of british? =_= InfinityBlood 00:05, 1 October 2008 (UTC)